Mary Gye (1580 - 1666)
Biography '''Mary Gye''' was born on 28 Oct 1580 in Ilsington, Dartmouth, Devonshire, England to Robert Gye (c.1531 - 1604) and Grace Dorwish ( - ) and died on 9 Oct 1666 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. She married on 28 Oct 1600 in New England, North America to [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Maverick_(1578_-_1636) Rev. John Maverick (1578 - 1636)]. Children # Samuel Maverick (c.1602 - c.1670) # Elias Maverick (164 - 1684) # Moses Maverick (1611 - 1686) Lineage Mary Gye (1580 - 1666) m. Rev. Peter Maverick (1659 - 1696) Elias Maverick (1604 - 1684) m. Ann Harris (c.1613 - 1697) Rebecca Maverick (1659 - 1696) m. George Thomas (1655 - 1696) Peter Thomas (1681) m. Elizabeth Burroughs (1682 - 1719) Elias Thomas (1710 - ) m. Hannah Mackmillion ( - ) Alexander Thomas ( - 1800) m. Mary Kemble (1737 - 1807) Thomas Kemble Thomas (1771 - 1849) m. Mary Ann Richardson (1772 - ) Dr. Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802 - 1874) m. Elizabeth Malcolm Rand (1805 - 1863) Alexander Malcolm Thomas (1809 - 1877) m. Mary Sarah Sargent (1844 - 1908) Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Royal Lineage Henry III of England (1207 - 1272) m. Eleanor of Provence (c.1223 - 1291) Edmund Crouchback, 2nd Earl of Lancaster and Leicester (1245 - 1296) m. Blanche de Artois (1248 - 1302) Henry Plantagenet, 3rd Earl of Lancaster and Leicester (c.1281 - 1345) m. Maud Chaworth (1282 - 1322) Lady Eleanor of Lancaster, Lady Beaumont, Countess of Arundel (1318 - 1372) m. Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel, 8th Earl of Surrey (1306/1313 - 1376) John FitzAlan, 1st Baron Arundel, Lord Marshal of England (c.1348 - 1379) m. Hon. Eleanore Maltravers, 2nd Baroness Maltravers (c.1345 - 1405) Hon. Joan FitzAlan (c.1360 - 1404) m. Sir William Echyngham (1370 - 1413) Joan Echyngham (1400 - 1465) m. Sir John Baynton, Knt. (c.1439 - 1472) Joan Baynton (c.1478 - ) m. Thomas Prowse (c.1470 - 1516) Mary Prowse (1504 - ) m. John Gye (1505 - 1536) Robert Gye (c.1531 - 1601) m. Grace Dorwish ( - ) Mary Gye (1580 - 1666) m. Rev. Peter Maverick (1659 - 1696) Elias Maverick (1604 - 1684) m. Ann Harris (c.1613 - 1697) Rebecca Maverick (1659 - 1696) m. George Thomas (1655 - 1696) Peter Thomas (1681) m. Elizabeth Burroughs (1682 - 1719) Elias Thomas (1710 - ) m. Hannah Mackmillion ( - ) Alexander Thomas ( - 1800) m. Mary Kemble (1737 - 1807) Thomas Kemble Thomas (1771 - 1849) m. Mary Ann Richardson (1772 - ) Dr. Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802 - 1874) m. Elizabeth Malcolm Rand (1805 - 1863) Alexander Malcolm Thomas (1809 - 1877) m. Mary Sarah Sargent (1844 - 1908) Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) References Books * The Thomas Book, Giving the Genealogies of Sir Rhys ap Thomas, KG, the Thomas Family Descended from Him, and of Some Allied Families, by Lawrence Buckley Thomas, P. 74. internet =